


Pull Me Close

by daemchu



Series: B.A.P drabbles/short fics [1]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemchu/pseuds/daemchu
Summary: Daehyun does pushups over Junhong.





	

“Hyung?” 

Junhong is lying on his stomach on the floor playing on his phone, when Daehyun comes and tries to roll him over. He giggles a bit as Daehyun nudges an area under his ribs. Giving in, he turns so he’s lying flat on his back and arms folded over his chest with his phone in one hand. Junhong shifts to accommodate Daehyun trying to crawl over him. 

“Yeah?” Daehyun replies as if he’s not doing anything suspicious. He nudges Junhong to spread his feet apart and then put his own legs in that gap. He places his hands flat against the floor next to Junhong’s face and pushes himself up. 

Junhong’s eyes widen, “Are you- Are you doing pushups? Hyung what-” Daehyun shushes him, “I need motivation and I saw this online.” 

Daehyun’s staring straight down at Junhong, dark hair falling forward. It’s obvious he was lying in bed before this, hair sticking up at some odd angles. He looks wonderfully sleepy and Junhong wants to press kisses all over his face. He’s still dressed in one of Junhong’s old t shirts and wearing only his boxer briefs, tan legs on display. The shirt billows down from his torso and Junhong tugs on it a bit, just for fun. 

Daehyun leans his head down and knocks his forehead against Junhong’s. With a twinkle in his eye, he says “Don’t distract me.” His lips pull back in a grin, whiskers on display. Junhong gives him an incredulous look. Daehyun pushes himself back up and starts. His face twists up in a grimace and closes his eyes in concentration as he continues dipping down. 

Junhong watches as Daehyun dips down again and again, eyes tracing his features. He could stare at Daehyun for a long time he thinks. His hyung with the cute little mole under his eye, dark eyelashes fanning his cheeks, pink and plush lips, cheeks with some baby fat still on them, and the light acne scars near his jawline. 

He knows the small scars still bother Daehyun, always lamenting how his skin isn’t as good as Junhong’s. His chest warms. Junhong always wants Daehyun to know he’s beautiful, scars and all. Tries to show it in all his actions, that he loves Daehyun and wouldn’t want to change him for anything. 

Without even realising, he lifts a hand and cups Daehyun’s jaw, thumb rubbing at his cheek. Daehyun’s eyes snap open at the feeling and surprisingly doesn’t say anything, leaning a bit into the touch. Junhong’s heart thumps, seems like it’ll always beat faster when he’s around Daehyun. 

Junhong’s smile is lazy and loving and he just wants Daehyun to know. “Hyung, I like you a lot,” he whispers. A blush paints itself across Daehyun’s cheeks and on the tips of his ears. Daehyun beams down at him, full lips pulled back across his teeth, and whiskers on display. Junhong feels short of breath. He can feel his own cheeks flare with heat. 

Daehyun nudges his head into Junhong’s hand, lightly knocking it aside. “No distracting,” he breathes. His smile is soft and sweet. Junhong huffs in response and drops his hand. 

But when Daehyun does his next push up, he tries to peck Junhong on the lips. Tries and fails. Junhong turns his head to the side last minute and Daehyun plants a kiss right on his cheek. Daehyun makes a noise of protest as he pulls away. Junhong laughs. “Don’t get distracted now Hyung.” 

Junhong lifts his arms and slides his hands under Daehyun’s shirt, darting his fingers up Daehyun’s sides. He knows his fingers are cold and that Daehyun tends to run at a higher temperature than anyone he’s ever known. So the yell and the giggles that Daehyun lets out are expected. Junhong doesn’t stop his onslaught and tickles Daehyun under the ribs. The older boy’s arms give out in a fit of giggles and he flops onto Junhong. Junhong lets out a grunt as Daehyun’s body falls on him, breathless for many reasons. 

He wraps his arms around the smaller boy’s torso and kisses the top of his head. Daehyun lifts his head and kisses the underside of Junhong’s jaw. “You ruined my workout.” He’s grumbling but Junhong can hear the smile in Daehyun’s voice. He tightens his arms until Daehyun starts squirming, uncomfortable. 

“Let's be real” he grins and loosens his grip. Daehyun nuzzles against him, cheek pressed against Junhong’s collarbone, legs tangled with each others. Junhong would rather just cuddle until the day ends. 

“You weren’t even doing the pushups correctly.”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of smol Dae trying to do pushups over Junhong was too cute to not write.   
> I'm obv in love with Daelo   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
